TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH PARK JIMIN - VKook VMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Sebuah FF fantasy-imagine pertama saya! Dengan bahasa sangat tidak EYD, dan jalan cerita yang sungguh absurd :)
1. CH1: ITS STARTED!

**Title: TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH PARK JIMIN**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook - VKook VMin FF**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **FF ini adalah sebuah FF fantasy-imagine, dengan keadaan dimana "AKU" disini adalah Readers POV.**

 **Kalian lah yang akan berperan menjadi seorang "AKU" disini.**

 **"AKU" yaitu kalian, yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pria mungil bernama Park Jimin, akan otomatis menjadi tokoh bernama Jimin di FF ini.**

 **Jujur saja, ini FF pertama saya yang bergenre absurd begini (sejujurnya lagi, semua FF saya sebenernya absurd semua memang wkwkw), jadi maafkan kalau ada banyak kekurangan di FF ini.**

 **Lebih jujur lagi... Sebenernya saya dapet ide FF ini gegara saya beberapa malam yg lalu sempet mimpi kalo jiwa saya masuk ke tubuh seseorang wkwkw**

 **Pas bangun tidur langsung kepikiran bikin FF ini deh :)**

 **Dan penggunaan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak EYD ini tercipta setelah baca FF nya author BK (UbabnyaKangDaniel/?) alias Baskoro Karapitan di WP, intinya penggunaan bahasa di FF ini saya comot dari FF humor nya beliau :) Thx ya bas buat inspirasinya :)**

 **Mari kita berimajinasi sebagai Park Jimin di FF ini!**

 **LETS GET IT! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : ITS STARTED!**

 **.**

Aku terbangun pagi ini.

"Akhirnya! Drama favoritku akan segera tayang!" teriakku ketika pertama kali aku membuka mataku.

Ya, drama Senin Selasa favoritku akan segera tayang pukul 08.00 AM.

Judulnya CINTA SEGITIGA.

Pemainnya? Coba tebak!

Trio magnae kesukaanku!

Hmmmmmm, aku ini ARMY. ARMY yang begitu menyukai Bangtan.

Dan setelah penantian sekian lama, akhirnya trio magnae berperan juga dalam drama di televisi!

Kim Taehyung. Park Jimin. Jeon Jungkook.

Arrrggghhhhhhhhhh!

Penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia!

Mereka akan main drama, dan sebentar lagi drama nya akan dimulai!

Aku segera bergegas menggosok gigi ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum eomma protes kalau mulutku bau.

Setelah menggosok gigi, aku langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan mengambil remote di meja.

Mengganti channel ke TVN, padahal appa sedang nonton berita di SBS.

"Kenapa diganti sih channelnya?" Si appa mulai ngoceh-ngoceh.

"Appa kan bentar lagi kerja, aku mau nonton drama tau.." sahutku singkat.

"Anakmu makin pinter ngejawab orang tuanya, ckckck.." gerutu appa sambil ngeliat ke arah eomma.

"Buah jatuh ga jauh dari pohonnya..." sahut eomma sambil menatap appa.

"Appa berangkat dulu, awas kalau kamu bikin keributan di rumah!" sahut appa, berpamitan padaku.

Eomma sungkem sama appa, terus cium-cium pipi sama bibir sejenak. Aku pura-pura polos, sibuk menatap ke televisi di depanku.

Setelah appa berangkat, eomma membuatkan susu hangat, lalu diberikan padaku, sambil berkata, "Sudah sikat gigi belum?"

"Sudah, eommaku yang cantik~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, eomma mau ke pasar dulu ya. Kamu anteng-anteng di rumah." sahut eomma.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Neeee~"

Dan drama itu pun dimulai di layar televisi.

Jadi, inti dramanya adalah, Taehyung dan Jungkook ini sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Sementara Jimin adalah sahabat terbaiknya Taehyung, yang juga diem-diem cinta mati sama Taehyung tapi pasrah karena Taehyung sudah bahagia sama Jungkook.

"Kasihan Jimin..." gumamku sambil terus asik menonton.

Adegan itu terputar di televisi.

Taehyung naik sepeda, membonceng Jungkook, di sebuah pedesaan, di tepi sawah-sawah. Jungkook duduk menyamping sambil memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Kepalanya ditempelkan ke punggung Taehyung.

Udaranya kelihatan sejuk sekali, jadi pingin ada disana rasanya, ikut meluk-meluk Taehyung gitu hehehe...

Ahhh.. Imajinasi ini...

Tiba-tiba Taehyung bilang, "Aku akan melakukan apapun buatmu asal kau bisa bahagia bersamaku, sayang.."

Aku ikut angguk-angguk sambil menjawab, "Adek juga, bang..."

Sementara di layar televisi, Jungkook tersenyum sangat manis. "Gumawo, chagi..."

"Duh... Kapan gw bisa manggil Taehyung chagi ya?" gumamku, tanpa alasan.

Scene pun berganti.

Kali ini adegan Taehyung dan si bestie bantet Park Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin lagi tertawa bareng, berduaan, sehabis mengobrol-ngobrol tentang hobi mereka main bola.

Tiba-tiba adegan menyorot Jimin yang seolah lagi berbicara dalam hatinya.

" _Taehyung ah... Kapan gw bisa jadi pacar lu? Aigoo... Cukup jadi temen deket gini aja udah seneng banget sih emang rasanya... Tapi... Gw kok kadang masih mengharap lebih ya?_ "

Taehyung tiba-tiba pamitan sama Jimin.

"Gw balik dulu ya, Chim! Besok kita main lagi, oke?" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke!"

"Ah, bego nih! Bukannya bilang gitu kalo lu suka sama Taetae, Chim!" gerutuku, kesal.

Tapi anehnya, di drama itu, baru saja Jimin sama Taehyung berpisah, pergi ke arah berbeda untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, tiba-tiba ada bayangan hitam mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Jimin terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Kamu siapa? Ini apa?" teriak Jimin, dan seketika itu juga Jimin ternyata berjalan menuju ke tepi sebuah jurang di pedesaan itu.

Dan Jimin, yang seolah terhipnotis bayangan hitam itu...

Tiba-tiba terjatuh ke dalam jurang!

Jurang yang sangat sangat dalam.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" pekik Jimin.

"Kasihan Jimin!" pekikku.

Dan tiba-tiba.

Sesuatu yang aneh...

Terjadi padaku.

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Aku merasakan sebuah rasa nyeri di dadaku.

Dan aku...

Tiba-tiba berada di sebuah wilayah pedesaan, di malam yang cukup gelap.

Aku memandang sekelilingku.

Rasanya pemandangan ini tidak asing!

Dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku sambil berkata, "Yaaa! Lu kenapa?"

 **DEG!**

Suaranya... Kayak kenal...

Berat-berat manis indah merdu-merdu gimana gitu...

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

 **DEG!**

Jantungan ini mah lama-lama!

Taehyung!

KIM TAEHYUNG!

Berdiri dihadapanku.

"Chim? Lu kenapa, Chim?" sahutnya.

"Hah? Hah? HAH?" Aku cuma bisa ngoceh hah hoh hah hoh macem orang idiot.

"Lu kenapa, Chim?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Chim?" gumamku.

Aku langsung melihat kedua tanganku.

" _Kok? KOK TANGAN GW JADI KECIL? KOK KAKI GW JADI PENDEK?_ " teriak batin ini.

Aku menatap Taehyung, masih dengan tampang cengo ini. Mungkin aku terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini.

"Lu kenapa sih, Chim?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Aku menoleh ke samping, kebetulan di sampingku persis ada sebuah rumah, yang tentu saja ada kaca di jendelanya.

 **DEG!**

Mati dah ini lama-lama, kagetan melulu daritadi!

Wajahku! Tubuhku! Semua yang ada padaku kecuali hati dan jiwa serta perasaan ini!

PARK JIMIN!

Aku... Menjadi Park Jimin?

AKU TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH BANTET MILIK PARK JIMIN?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: ABSURD YA? IYA, ASLI INI MAH ABSURD KUADRAT INI SAYA NGERTI KOK :)**

 **Maapkeun buat readers yang kecewa karena FF kali ini teramat sangat gaje dan tijel /deep bows/ Semoga masih bisa menghibur ya :)**

 **Oke, untuk next chapter, mari rasakan sensasinya berada dalam tubuh Park Jimin dengan kisah cinta segitiga ala VKook VMin :)**


	2. CH2: PERANG MELAWAN SI GIGI KELINCI

**Title: TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH PARK JIMIN**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook - VKook VMin FF**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : PERANG MELAWAN SI GIGI KELINCI  
**

 **.**

Aku menoleh ke samping, kebetulan di sampingku persis ada sebuah rumah, yang tentu saja ada kaca di jendelanya.

 **DEG!**

Mati dah ini lama-lama, kagetan melulu daritadi!

Wajahku! Tubuhku! Semua yang ada padaku kecuali hati dan jiwa serta perasaan ini!

PARK JIMIN!

Aku... Menjadi Park Jimin?

AKU TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH BANTET MILIK PARK JIMIN?

"Chim, lu kenapa sih?" Taehyung terus menatapku dengan wajah asli kebingungan.

Aku pun mulai tersadar akan satu hal.

Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Aku terjebak masuk ke dalam drama yang tengah kutonton tadi, dan aku menjadi Park Jimin di sini!

"Gw gapapa kok, Tae..." sahutku.

AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MANGGIL TAEHYUNG! Setelah selama ini cuma bisa menatap ketampanan wajahnya di layar HP, televisi, dan laptop!

"Yaudah kalo lu gapapa.. Abis ekspresi lu aneh gitu.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku, masih agak kebingungan.

"Gwenchana, imma! Hehehe~" sahutku sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Untung aja gw tahu betul gimana attitude Jimin gara-gara keseringan nontonin V App sama Bangtan Bomb! Jadi gw bisa bersikap selayaknya seorang Park Jimin! Huft~_ " gumam batinku.

"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung. "Cepat sana masuk ke rumah, sebelom nyokap lu teriak-teriak manggilin nama lu, Chim!"

"Hah? Rumah?" sahutku, semakin bingung.

"Itu kan rumah lu, Chim! Masa lu lupa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah yang tadi kaca jendelanya aku lihat barusan.

"Ah! Iya ya! Hehehe... Otak gw lagi ga bener kayaknya ini, Tae.." sahutku.

" _Mati gw! Bukan cuma adaptasi sama alien satu ini, tapi gw juga harus adaptasi sama lingkungan sini berarti!_ " teriak batinku.

"Lu tadi jajan apa sih? Chiki jaguar kayaknya.. Expired kali, makanya otak lu konslet gini.." sahut Taehyung sambil terus menatap ke arahku.

"Iya kayaknya, Tae.. Gw aja bingung gw kenapa.." sahutku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yaudah gih sana masuk, udah malem juga.. Ga enak sama tetangga masa malem-malem masih di depan rumah gini.. Gw juga mesti balik.." sahut Taehyung.

" _Lu kira gw perawan? Sampe harus ga enak sama tetangga gara-gara malem-malem di depan rumah sama cogan macem lu?_ " gumam batinku.

Dan tiba-tiba, aku kembali terpikirkan banyak hal.

Dan aku mendekatkan mulutku ke telinga Taehyung sambil berbisik, "Ngomong-ngomong, lu tahu kaga, Tae? Kamar gw yang mana ya? Gw kan mesti langsung masuk ke kamar tapi kok gw lupa ya?"

"Lu seriusan lupa?" Taehyung menatapku dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

Duh tampannya, pingin lumat itu bibir ih rasanya...

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menganggukan kepalaku. "Gw lupa, Tae... Ottoke?"

Taehyung menatapku iba. "Kamar tengah. Kamar paling depan kamar orang tua lu, kamar paling belakang kamar sepupu lu si Jung Hoseok hyeong. Kamar lu yang tengah. Inget itu.."

"Araseo.. Gumawo, Tae.." sahutku.

Untung saja aku sudah sempat menonton drama ini satu episode! Jadi, kurang lebihnya aku tahu siapa orang tuaku, siapa sepupuku, siapa warga sekitar sini.

Dan juga... Siapa kekasih Taehyung..

Si menyebalkan Jeon Jungkook...

Ahhhh... Padahal Jungkook juga biasku sebenarnya..

Tapi setelah terjebak dalan tubuh bantet Jimin ini kenapa aku jadi kesal ya mendengar nama Jungkook?  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dengan perlahan membuka pintu rumah yang kata Taehyung rumahku.

Eomma langsung menatapku ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Sudah malem, Jimin. Darimana saja?" tanya eomma.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Uhmmmm.. Main dengan Taehyung, eomma.." sahutku.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu malam, araseo?" sahut eomma.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ne.."

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar tengah, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Untung saja Taehyung tidak sedang membohongiku! Ini memang kamar Jimin. Yang otomatis kini menjadi kamarku.

Aku terkejut melihatnya secara langsung.

Kamarnya benar-benar tertata rapi! Sangat rapi!

Aku menyalakan AC kamar, lalu menelusuri kamar milik Park Jimin itu.

Ada beberapa foto berbingkai di atas meja belajar.

Tentu saja, rata-rata ada Taehyung dalam foto-foto itu...

Ada sebuah foto yang sangat menarik perhatianku.

Foto Taehyung dan Jimin yang tengah berkeringat dan mengenakan seragam tim sepak bola.. Dengan sebuah piala di tangan Jimin.

Sepertinya foto ini diambil setelah menang bertanding.

Aku kembali menelusuri setiap sudut kamar itu. Dan entah mengapa seketika itu juga... Aku seolah bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Jimin akan perasaan cintanya yang diam-diam kepada Taehyung selama ini.

Dan tiba-tiba hati ini bertekad kuat.

Aku... Harus mulai bergerak mendekati Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung memilih Jimin dan meninggalkan Jungkook!

Aku bertekad sangat kuat untuk mengubah ending dari drama ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin ah! Bangun! Udah jam berapa ini?" teriak eommanya Jimin, yang kini otomatis adalah eommaku.

Aku membuka mataku, lalu mengucek-ngucek kedua mataku sejenak.

Aku menggeliat, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku.

Aku menatap sekelilingku.

Ah.. Aku masih berada dalam kamar Park Jimin.

Aku... Masih terjebak dalam tubuh milik Park Jimin.

Aku bergegas keluar kamar, masih dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Aku sudah bangun, eomma..." sahutku sambil menghampiri sofa di ruang tamu dan terduduk disana, masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ada bekas air liur tuh di sudut bibir lu, Chim." sahut Hoseok hyeong, sepupu Jimin, yang kini menjadi sepupuku, ketika ia berjalan menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah gelas di tangan kanannya.

"Ah..." sahutku sambil mengelap sudut bibirku.

Hoseok hyeong duduk di sampingku.

HOSEOK HYEONG!

JUNG HOSEOK!

ASTAGA! INI SERIUSAN?

KUDANYA BANGTAN LAGI DUDUK DI SAMPINGKU?

Whoaaaaaaaaaa~ Daebak ternyata bisa menjadi seorang Park Jimin!

Hatiku berteriak kegirangan, dan tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Lu kenapa, Chim? Sakit jiwa? Senyum-senyum sendiri begitu ih..." sahut Hoseok hyeong dengan eskpresi aneh menatapku.

"Aniya... Gw rasa semalem gw mimpi sangat indah, hyeong.. Makanya gw senyum-senyum begini~ Hehehehe~" sahutku.

"Aigoo.." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil menyeruput susu hangat di gelasnya.

"Sana mandi, Jimin ah. Satu jam lagi kau masuk sekolah." sahut eomma.

Uh?

Aku menatap kalender di tembok.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, hyeong?" tanyaku pada Hoseok hyeong.

"6 November 2017. Kau lupa tanggalan?" tanya Hoseok hyeong.

AHHHHHHH... TERNYATA... INI HARI SENIN.

Biasanya, aku paling benci dengan hari Senin.

Benci sekali, entah kenapa.

Tapi kali ini aku justru bersemangat! Sangat bersemangat!

Waeyo?

Karena aku akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung di sekolah!

Jimin dan Taehyung teman dekat sejak kecil. Dan Taehyung selalu sekelas dengan Jimin, bahkan duduk bersebelahan di kelas.

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku bergegas menuju kamar, merapikan rambutku dan menata penampilanku serapi mungkin.

Untung saja Jimin memiliki eye smile yang luar biasa manisnya! Dengan wajah ini, aku yakin aku akan berhasil memenangkan hati Taehyung dan mengusir si menyebalkan Jeon Jungkook itu dari hati Taehyung!

"Aku berangkat!" teriakku, berpamitan kepada keluargaku.

Dan ketika aku baru melangkah beberapa langkah, aku teringat satu hal.

ASTAGA!

SEKOLAHAN!

AKU... TIDAK TAHU JALAN MENUJU SEKOLAH!

"Ottoke?" gumamku panik.

Tiba-tiba saja.

KRING KRING~

Sebuah suara bel sepeda terdengar.

Tiga detik kemudian, sepeda itu berhenti di sampingku.

Aku menoleh.

Aihhhh... Si tampan Kim Taehyung...

"Lu pasti lupa jalan ke sekolahan, ya kan?" sahutnya.

"Tae! Lu emang paling ngertiin gw banget, asli deh!" sahutku, kegirangan.

Rasanya pingin ku peluk erat alien ganteng satu ini! Kok dia bisa tahu ya kalau aku lupa jalan ke sekolah?

Lebih tepatnya... SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU JALAN MENUJU SEKOLAH.

Waeyo? Karena di drama yang kutonton, baru saja adegan Jimin keluar rumah, tiba-tiba sudah berpindah scene ke sekolahan! Mana kutahu jalannya lewat mana!

"Lu seriusan gapapa, Chim? Kayaknya ingatan lu bermasalah banget deh..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggowes sepedanya sambil memboncengku di tempat duduk belakang.

Ahhhhh... Ingin rasanya kupeluk pinggang Taehyung, seperti apa yang selalu Jungkook lakukan setiap Jungkook dibonceng Taehyung.

"Gw gaapa, Tae.. Cuma.. Tiba-tiba aja gitu banyak lupaan... Aneh sih ya? Jangan-jangan gw kanker otak!" sahutku, asal.

"Heh! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, Chim! Ckckckck.." gerutu Taehyung.

Aigoo... Taehyung perhatian juga ya sama Jimin..

Gimana Jimin ga baper coba? Taehyung aja segininya merhatiin Jimin!

Tak lama kemudian, kami pun tiba di sekolah.

Namun, baru saja kami tiba di parkiran sepeda, bocah kelas satu itu sudah berteriak di ujung sana.

"Pagi, chagi~"

Jeon Jungkook.

Si gigi kelinci itu sudah menunggu Taehyung di parkiran sepeda rupanya.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap Jungkook.

Cih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas, aku berusaha mengingat dengan baik teman-teman sekelas Jimin dan Taehyung, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bodoh dengan salah memanggil nama!

Yang aku kenal hanya beberapa member boyband dan girlband yang menjadi cameo sebagai teman-teman yang sekelas dengan Taehyung dan Jimin.

Kim Seolhyun AOA, Song Yoonhyung iKON, Yoo Changhyun Teen Top, Kim Namjoo Apink, si kembar Jo Kwangmin dan Jo Youngmin Boyfriend, Yook Sungjae BTOB, Kim Jonghyun NU'EST, Kim Sojung , dan Kim Jiwon iKON.

Whoaaaaa! Kalau dipikir-pikir, drama ini daebak sekali! Cameo nya saja top idol begini.

AIGOO! INI SIH AKU YANG KESENENGAN YA BISA SEKELAS SAMA MEREKA SEMUA BEGINI HEHEHEHE...

Aku sudah duduk semeja dengan Taehyung di sudut paling kanan ruang kelas, meja ketiga dari depan.

Di meja depanku diduduki oleh Sungjae dan Youngmin. Di meja belakangku diduduki Kwangmin dan Jonghyun.

Kurasa, aku akan segera mati sebentar lagi. Hmmmmm... Kapan lagi aku bisa mendapat kesempatan seindah ini?

"Chim! Lu inget semua kan mereka siapa aja?" bisik Taehyung.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil berbisik. "Sedikit dari mereka aku ingat.. Tapi sisanya aku lupa... Aigoo..."

"Kalo ada yang lu lupa, tanya gw aja ya Chim!" bisik Taehyung sambil menatapku dari jarak sedekat ini.

MELETUS BALON HIJAU, DOR!

R.I.P MY HEART...

Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum bloon sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

Tak lama kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai.

Untung saja aku seusia dengan mereka semua! Jadi, aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran ini dengan baik... Huftttt~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ayo makan ke kantin, Chim." ajak Taehyung.

"Araseo.. Kajja~" sahutku sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung.

Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kapan lagi ya kan aku bisa rangkul-rangkul Taehyung begini? Hehehe..

"Lu yakin ga kenapa-kenapa, Chim?" tanya Taehyung sambil berjalan denganku menuju kantin.

Aku menganggukan kepala dengan polosnya.

"Tapi... Kenapa ingatan lu bisa banyak yang ilang gini sih? Gw jadi cemas tahu!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku.

Dari tatapannya, aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

Bahwa Taehyung.. Benar-benar mencemaskanku...

Ehem... Mencemaskan Jimin tepatnya.

Dan hati kecilku berteriak kegirangan.

PARK JIMIN! KAU PUNYA KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEREBUT TAEHYUNG DARI SI GIGI KELINCI JEON JUNGKOOK ANAK KELAS SATU ITU!

Namun...

Baru saja aku tersenyum bahagia karena diperhatikan seperti ini oleh Taehyung..

Tiba-tiba..

Sosok menyebalkan itu..

Kembali muncul di hadapan kami.

"Chagi~ Ayo makan bareng~" sahut si gigi kelinci itu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menunggu Taehyung di depan kantin.

Cih...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **HanaChanOke : here lanjutannya hana :) semoga suka ya, asli ini ff gaje bgt loh absurd bgt dijamin XD  
**


	3. CH3:(MASIH)PERANG MELAWAN SI GIGIKELINCI

**Title: TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH PARK JIMIN**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook - VKook VMin FF**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 : (MASIH) PERANG MELAWAN SI GIGI KELINCI**

 **.**

Aku akhirnya berada di antara sepasang kekasih ini.

Jungkook agak kebingungan waktu Taehyung memaksa kami makan bersama.

"Dia lagi sakit, sayang. Gapapa kan ya makan bareng kita dulu hari ini?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Ne, chagi yaaa~" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sok imut.

Perasaan, Jungkook juga biasku. Tapi mengapa begitu aku berada di posisi Jimin, aku jadi kesal setengah mati ya melihat kelakukan sok imutnya Jungkook?

Whoaaaaa~

Rasanya saat ini juga aku ingin memeluk Taehyung sambil berkata ke Jungkook bahwa aku akan merebut Taehyung darinya.

" _Sabar, Chim.. Sabar..._ " gumam batinku.

Eh sebentar. Aku bilang apa barusan? Sabar, Chim?

Whoaaaa~ Aku sudah sangat beradaptasikah dengan tubuh mungil nan bantet ini?

Hmmmmmmmmmmm...

"Ayo makan, Chim. Ntar lu sakit loh kalau ga makan." sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku, yang belum juga menyentuh nasiku sejak tadi.

Jujur saja, nafsu makanku menghilang karena ada Jungkook diantara aku dan Taehyung.

"Iya, Tae. Gw makan nih sekarang ye.." sahutku sambil menyendok nasi dan lauk di piring makanku.

"Jimin hyung, memangnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatapku.

"Hah?" Aku terbelalak menatap Jimin.

Sebentar. Seingatku, Jimin tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook di drama ini.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook menanyakan keadaanku?

"Kau sakit apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung mrnatapku.

"Ah... Cuma kurang enak badan aja kok, Kook. Gapapa. Paling bentar lagi juga sembuh." sahutku, berusaha terlihat cool di depan Taehyung dan Jimin.

" _Apa.. Jungkook memang sebaik ini karakternya?_ " gumam batinku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, Chim! Kita pulang." sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundakku ketika bel pulang berbunyi.

"Lah? Bukannya lu pulang sama Jungkook, Tae?" tanyaku.

"Jungkook ada ekskul kan tiap Senin. Lah ini juga lu lupa?" bisik Taehyung di telingaku.

DUH, BANG! Bisik-bisik segala.

Kaga tau apa, bang? Ini jantung deg deg ser kalo abang bisik-bisik di kuping adek.

Ga peka banget alien satu ini memang!

"Oh... Iyakah?" Akhirnya aku memasang tampang bloon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau gitu hari ini gw bisa pulang bareng lu, Tae?" tanyaku dengan penuh antusias, kayak berasa menang tiket buat fansign ke eventnya BTS gitu.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sekalian gw ingetin semua memori yang ilang dari otak lu itu, Chim." bisiknya lagi.

DUH KAN, BANG!

KAGA PEKA BANGET DEH YA!

DIBILANG JANGAN BISIK-BISIK DI KUPING ADEK!

"Araseo~ Ide bagus!" sahutku sambil etrsenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jariku.

"Kajja!" sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan dari gedung sekolah menuju ke rumah.

Sepeda Taehyung dituntunnya.

"Kita jalan aja, ya. Biar sepedanya dituntun aja. Mumpung udaranya lagi sejuk sore ini." sahut Taehyung.

TERSERAH, BANG. TERSERAH ABANG. ADEK MAH IKUT.

"Oke, Tae! Ide bagus." sahutku.

Taehyung mulai menjelaskan semua kejadian yang biasa dialaminya bersama Jimin setiap mereka pulang sekolah bersama.

Sambil berjalan kaki, Taehyung terus memberikanku gambaran, akan bagaimana seorang Park Jimin di matanya, akan apa saja yang tidak kuketahui tentang kedekatan hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin.

MAKASIH, BANG! SEKARANG ADEK SEMAKIN NGERTI GIMANA HARUS BERSIKAP DALAM TUBUH PARK JIMIN INI. HAHAHA~

"Kenapa ingatan gw bisa ilang tiba-tiba gini ya, Tae.." sahutku, berpura-pura agar Taehyung tidak curiga.

"Iya ya. Asli dah gw juga kaga ngerti kenapa sama memori lu, Chim. Lu yakin kaga kebentur pas maen bola kan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi cemas.

Aku tiba-tiba ingin sekali menciumnya, ketika melihat betapa cemasnya Taehyung akan kondisi Jimin.

Tapi ini di jalanan. Banyak mobil berlalu-lalang. Mana mungkin aku nekat menciumnya?

DUH. PERANG BATIN DEH HMMMM.

"Gw ga kebentur apa-apa, Tae. Serius deh. Duh, gw kenapa ya?" sahutku lagi sambil berakting agar Taehyung tidak curiga. Bahwa yang ada di dalam tubuh Jimin ini bukan jiwanya Jimin, tapi jiwaku!

"Lu yakin ga mau periksa ke dokter?" Rontgen otak gitu? Gw kok cemas ya?" sahut Taehyung.

S.

ABANG BIKIN ADEK BAPER. HMMMM.

"Gapapa lah, Tae. Toh semua panca indra gw masih normal, ga ada gangguan apa-apa selain memori gw yang agak konslet ini." sahutku.

"Iya juga sih..." sahut Taehyung.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing sambil bercerita akan banyak hal.

Jujur saja. Bagiku. Saat-saat ini adalah saat-saat terindah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa, sudah seminggu berlalu.

Sudah seminggu aku terjebak dalam tubuh Park Jimin ini, terjebak di dunia dalam drama yang kutonton ini.

Aku sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan baik terhadap lingkungan ini.

Namun, satu hal yang masih belum bisa kuterima dengan baik.

Yaitu Taehyung. Adalah kekasih Jungkook.

Dan tekadku sudah bulat sejak kedatanganku ke tubuh Jimin.

Yaitu, aku akan membuat Taehyung berpaling padaku.

Jadi, hari ini, aku sudah janjian dengan Taehyung, ia akan menemaniku bermain di Game Centre di pusat kota.

Kami akan naik bus dari kampung ini menuju ke pusat kota.

Sudah terbayang di benakku. Betapa indahnya hari ini.

Aku akan terus duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung di bus, dan mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan.

YUHUUUUU~

Aku segera mengenakan kemeja terbaik yang ada di dalam lemari Jimin, lalu merapikan poni dan rambutku.

Baru saja aku mau keluar kamar, terdengar teriakan Hoseok hyeong dari luar sana.

"Jimin! Ada Taehyung tuh!" teriaknya.

"Araseo, hyeong!" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

Aku menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ayo, Tae." sahutku.

"Kajja!" sahut Taehyung.

"Pada mau kemana ini? Udah ganteng aja dari pagi gini." tanya eomma, yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur sambil membawa segelas teh manis hangat.

"Pusat kota, eomma." sahutku.

"Jimin minta ditemenin main game di pusat kota, Ahjumma." sahut Taehyung sambil dengan sopannya mengambil gelas yang disodorkan eomma kepadanya.

"Makasih ya tehnya, Ahjumma. Jadi ngerepotin nih, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung lagi.

DUH. HUSBAND MATERIAL BANGET SIH ABANG INI.

"Hati-hati ya kalian! Awas kalau ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh." sahut eomma.

"Araseo.." sahutku dan Taehyung berbarengan.

"Gw ikut ya, Chim. Boleh ga?" tanya Hoseok hyeong tiba-tiba.

DUH, KUDA OPPA. BERANI-BERANINYA GANGGU KENCAN ADEK.

"Ibumu kan mau kesini, Hoseok ah. Masa mau kamu tinggal pergi?" sahut eomma.

MOMMY SAVE ME! HAHAHA...

"Eh iya ya. Aku lupa, Ahjumma. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil tersenyum. Nyengir ala kuda tepatnya.

Dan aku pun akhirnya berjalan bersama Taehyung menuju halte bus.

Dan seperti biasanya. Taehyung terlihat sangat tampan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bus, aku dan Taehyung asik bercengkrama.

Beberapa kali kami bercanda sambil tertawa lepas.

Sungguh indahnya dunia. Ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Tiba-tiba sang pengganggu muncul ke permukaan.

Ketika kami sedang asik-asiknya menggosip, membahas betapa kocaknya ekspresi Seolhyun waktu ditembak Jiwon (itu loh, Bobby iKon), tiba-tiba handphone Taehyung berdering.

Aku menatap ke layar ponsel Taehyung.

 _ **MY CHAGI BUNNY~**_

Cih. Jungkook sialan.

"Halo, sayang. Ada apa nelpon aku?" sahut Taehyung ketika menjawab panggilan itu.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponselku, pura-pura bermain instagram, padahal telinga ini tengah menguping pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Oh... Kan aku udah kasihtau kamu dari semalem. Aku sama Jimin ada urusan hari ini, jadi ga bisa nemenin kamu nyari buku di toko buku. Mmmm... Coba kamu ajak Yugyeom atau Mingyu dulu ya hari ini. Sori banget, yang. Aku beneran udah janji sama Jimin dari hari Rabu kemarin." sahut Taehyung.

Dalam hati, aku berteriak.

 **YES!**

Taehyung kali ini lebih memilihku ketimbang kekasihnya itu, hahaha...

"Iya maaf ya, sayang.. Aku janji besok malem kita ngedate deh. Dinner di rumah makan biasa ya.. Tadi juga aku liat Mingyu lagi benerin rantai sepeda kok di depan rumahnya, kayaknya dia bisa tuh kamu ajak nemenin kamu." sahut Taehyung.

Jadi, ceritanya, rumah Taehyung sama Mingyu itu tetanggaan. Berseberangan lebih tepatnya.

Dan Mingyu ini sohibnya Jungkook, kemana-mana bertigaan terus sama Yugyeom itu mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, mendengar besok mereka mau dinner, kok dada ini agak sesak ya?

"Oke.. Ati-ati ya ntar ke toko bukunya. Jalan telat makan nanti maagmu kambuh aku juga yang kerepotan. Kamu kan rewel kalo udah kumat maagnya. Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

"Iya, sayaaaaaaanggggggg... Aku juga sayang kamu, muah! Udah ya, aku lagi di bus nih... Inget, jangan sampe telat makan ya kamu..." sahut Taehyung lagi, lalu ia memutuskan panggilan itu.

Tiba-tiba aku kembali berpikir.

Taehyung ternyata juga sebegitunya mencemaskan Jungkook seperti ia mencemaskan Jimin.

Apakah usahaku untuk merebut Taehyung dari Jungkook akan berjalan dengan baik?

Mengapa... Tiba-tiba aku jadi agak pesimis?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **NYumiii : salam kenal mi :) kayaknya baru pertama kali ya review ff saya? thx for reading this ff :) hayo sama siapa kira2? :)  
**


	4. CH4: PLOT TWIST

**Title: TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH PARK JIMIN**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook - VKook VMin FF**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : PLOT TWIST**

 **.**

Akhirnya kami tiba di pusat kota.

Aku dan Taehyung pun turun dari bus dan meregangkan otot kami kerena terlalu lelah duduk sepanjang perjalanan.

"Akhirnya nyampe juga!" sahut Taehyung sambil meregangkan otot pinggangnya.

PEGEL, BANG? SINI ADEK PIJETIN.

"Lumayan ya, dua jam duduk di bus pantat gw berasa tepos ini." sahutku.

Jujur saja, sejak mendengar pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jungkook tadi di ketika di bus, moodku mendadak jadi agak down.

Apa aku.. Punya kesempatan untuk merebut Taehyung dari Jungkook?

"Pantat lu masih montok, Chim. Tenang aje." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan rambutku.

BIKIN BAPER KAN.

"Ayo, Chim! Kita masih harus jalan kaki dari sini ke Game Centre. Semangat!" sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundakku.

Kami pun berjalan kaki sekitar lima belas menit. Dan akhirnya! GAME CENTRE!

Aku dan Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam dan membeli saldo untuk mengisi kartu kami.

"Main apa dulu nih?" tanyaku.

"Tanding basket dulu yok? Gimana? Berani kaga lu?" tanya Taehyung.

Cih!

MENTANG-MENTANG BADAN ADEK BANTET GINI, ABANG PIKIR ADEK TAKUT?

"Ayo, siapa takut, huh!" sahutku dengan gaya secool mungkin.

"Yang kalah traktir es krim ya ntar! Gimana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Oke, call!" sahutku.

Kami pun mulai bertanding basket.

Tanpa Taehyung ketahui, aku yang berada dalam tubuh Jimin ini sudah sering bermain basket di gamezone! Dan aku termasuk ahli dalam bermain game basket ini, hahaha!

Benar saja dugaanku. Aku menang telak!

68 - 42.

"Yuhuuuu! Gw menang! Hahahaha~" sahutku sambil tertawa menatap wajah Taehyung yang tercengang melihat skorku.

"Sejak kapan.. Lu jadi jago maen basket ginian, Chim?" sahut Taehyung, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh?" Aku jadi kebingungan.

"Biasanya, lu paling-paling cuma di skor 30 an... Sejak kapan... Lu jadi jago gini?" Taehyung menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

MAMPUS! Aku lupa kalau aku kan ada di tubuh Jimin!

"Hehehehe..." sahutku dengan eskpresi polos. "Gw lagi hoki kayaknya, Tae."

Jangan sampai ia curiga. Jangan sampai!

Tiba-tiba Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak pelan lagi rambutku. "Si bantet udah jago toh sekarang? Chukkae!"

ASTAGA, SENYUMANNYA...! LULUH INI HATI, BANG...

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jangan lupa es krimnya ya, Tae! Hehehe~"

"Siap, bos!" sahutnya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di keningnya, seolah sedang hormat bendera.

"Pake hormat-hormatan segala, kayak lagi syuting DOTS aja." sahutku.

"DOTS?" Taehyung menatapku.

"Dramanya Song Joongki hyeong itu, yang tentara-tentaraan itu, masa ga tau lu?" sahutku.

"Ohhhh.. Lagian lu pake disingkat-singkat segala. Ckckckck.." sahut Taehyung.

Selanjutnya, kami bermain DDR, tanding balap mobil, tanding balap motor, lalu tanding temabk-tembakan.

Setelah puas bermain, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitaran sini.

Dan sebuah boneka dugong berwarna pink dalam mesin mainan itu mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Lu liat apaan sih, Chim? Serius bener." sahut Taehyung.

"Tae... Lu bisa kaga ambilin boneka dugong itu buat gw?" sahutku dengan polosnya.

"Heh? Lu? Boneka? Buat apaan?" Taehyung terbelalak.

MAMPUS! LUPA LAGI KAN, GW KAN LAGI DI TUBUH JIMIN HADUHHH!

"Eh.. Uhmmmm... Pingin aja sih, Tae. Lucu kan? Ya kan? Lucu tau ih..." sahutku, berdalih.

"Sejak kapan lu suka boneka, Chim? Pink lagi." sahut Taehyung.

"Lucu tau, Tae! Jarang-jarang kan lu nemu boneka dugong?" sahutku, masih berdalih. "Lumayan buat dipeluk. Guling gw udah kempes, kaga enak kalo dipeluk pas todur."

"Ealah... Buat guling toh? Yaudah sini gw ambilin. Mumpung saldo gw masih banyak nih." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan ekspresi seriusnya itu akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan boneka dugong pink yang kuincar!

"Gumawo, Tae!" sahutku sambil refleks memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN! HAHAHA~

"Lu ngapain meluk-meluk gw dah, bantet..." sahut Taehyung sambil mendorong keningku dengan telunjuknya.

Aku refleks melepaskan pelukanku. "Sori, hehehe.. Saking kesenengan ini gw!"

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Lu lagi kaga waras kayaknya, Chim..."

SIAL, ADEK DIBILANG KAGA WARAS.

GAPAPA DAH, BANG. SENYUMAN ABANG AJA UDAH CUKUP BUAT ADEK.

"Kayaknya efek gw makan ciki jaguar expired itu kali ya, Tae." sahutku dengan ekspresi polos, supaya Taehyung tidak curiga.

"Kayaknya... Yakin lu kaga mau berobat?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Yakin kok, yakin." sahutku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yaudah yuk, jalan-jalan sambil nyari es krim. Kan tadi gw kalah." sahut Taehyung.

Kami pun meninggalkan Game Centre itu.

"Yakin boneka dugongnya mau lu pelukin terus sepanjang jalan?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku menatap Taehyung. "Iya juga ya.."

Taehyung pun pergi menuju meja pembelian saldo, lalu kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastik besar.

"Nih, dimasukkin sini aja dulu. Biar sambil jalan sambil ditenteng." sahutnya.

Jujur saja. Aku semakin jatuh cinta pada alien tampan satu ini.

Mengapa ia... Sebegitu perhatiannya?

Tekadku kembali muncul! Apapun caranya, aku akan merebut Taehyung dari Jungkook!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas bermain dengan Taehyung sampai sore, akhirnya kami memutuskan kembali ke rumah kami.

Sepanjang perjalan di bus, boneka dugong pink pemberian Taehyung itu terus kupeluk erat.

"Dipelukin mulu itu dugong, kayak jones lu, Chim." celetuk Taehyung.

Dalam hati aku merutuk, " _Gw lagi nganggep melukin lu ini tau, alien!_ "

"Biarin... Wleeee~" sahutku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Mehrong~

Taehyung kembali menatapku.

Kali ini tatapannya terlihat sangat serius.

BIKIN JANTUNG ADEK DEG DEG SER LAGI KAN.. ABANG MAH GITU!

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil menatap Taehyung, berusaha terlihat biasa saja, padahal jantung ini sudah tak karuan berdetaknya.

Jadi teringat sebuah lagu.

 ** _Setiap ada kamu mengapa jantungku berdetak_**

 ** _Berdetak lebih kencang_**

 ** _Seperti genderang mau perang_**

Hmmmmmm...

"Chim... Gw sebenernya pingin nanya, lu jawab jujur ye." sahut Taehyung.

Duh, nanya apaan lagi sih? Abang ga peka ih!

"Nanya apaan dah?" sahutku.

Sebuah tanya terlintas dalam benakku. " _PIPI GW GA MERAH KAN YA?_ "

Tatapan Taehyung yang tengah menatapku begini benar-benar membuat otakku kacau rasanya.

"Lu kenapa daridulu ga pernah pacaran sih, Chim? Lu bahkan ga pernah cerita apa-apa ke gw tentang orang yang lu suka. Lu nganggep gw apa sebenernya?" tanya Taehyung.

PERTAMA, JIMIN GA PERNAH PACARAN KARENA NAKSIR KAMU, ABANG GANTENG!

KEDUA, GIMANA MAU CERITA? ORANG YANG JIMIN SUKA ITU KAMU, ABANG GANTENG!

KETIGA, JIMIN NGANGGEP ABANG ITU CINTA YANG TAK TERJAMAH. GITU LOH, ABANG GANTENG!

Rasanya ingin kujawab seperti itu.

Hanya saja, untungnya aku masih bisa menahan diri.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tatapannya tepat terarah ke kedua bola mataku.

KALO DI DRAMA KOREA SIH, INI ADEGAN PRA-SCENE SEBELUM SCENE CIUMAN.

"Jangan-jangan lu ga normal ya, Chim? Ga punya hormon seksual gitu?" bisik Taehyung.

MELETUS BALON HIJAU, DOR!

Refleks aku memukul kepala Taehyung. "Buset dah, Tae! Tega banget sih lu sama gw."

"Sakit, Chim!" gerutu Taehyung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang barusan ku pukul.

"Lagian, lu jahat banget. Masa gw ga punya hormon seksual? Yang bener aja lu." bisikku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aigoo... Kalo lagi pasang muka begitu, lu kiyowo banget loh, Chim. Hehehe..." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil menatapku.

R.I.P, MY HEART, BODY, SOUL, AND MIND.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga minggu aku terjebak di dunia ini.

Terjebak dalam tubuh bantet nan mungil milik Park Jimin ini.

Dan aku bersyukur, sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar.

Taehyung jadi lebih sering menemaniku makan di kantin ketimbang makan dengan kekasihnya.

Taehyung jadi lebih sering pulang bersamaku daripada dengan kekasihnya.

Ya.

Sejauh ini.

Hingga beberapa detik yang lalu.

Karena sekarang, aku lagi-lagi terjebak dalam posisi sialan ini.

Aku harus duduk sendirian di bangku di taman bermain ini, karena ternyata Taehyung kali ini mengajak Jungkook pergi bersama kami.

Rencananya, hari ini Taehyung akan menemaniku ke taman bermain.

Tapi ternyata, hari ini anniversary Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ke empat bulan.

Dan Taehyung terpaksa mengajak Jungkook yang merengek minta ikut.

Dan aku akhirnya memilih mengalah.

Membiarkan mereka asik berduaan merayakan anniversary mereka, sementara aku hanya bisa duduk sendirian sambil memakan es krim di bangku di tengah taman bermain ini.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat mereka berdua.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah asik berduaan menaiki merry go round. Mereka duduk di kuda yang bersebelahan.

Sesekali Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook, sesekali tangan Jungkook mengusap-usap pipi Taehyung.

Dan mereka terus asik tertawa bersama sambil berputar di merry go round itu.

CIh...

Aku menatap ke langit di atasku.

Anehnya, mengapa dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak begini?

Apa perasaan Jimin juga tengah bercampur dengan perasaanku?

Atau aku.. Sudah terlalu mendalami perasaan Jimin?

Sakit rasanya.

Lalu, selama ini.. Jimin seringkali merasakan sakit begini?

Kuat sekali kau, Park Jimin.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes. Tepat ketika aku melihat Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung setelah mereka turun dari merry go round itu.

Senyuman di wajah Taehyung menunjukkan dengan jelas. Betapa ia mencintai Jungkook.

Kini, dalam posisi masih berpelukan, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sangat lembut.

Lalu Taehyung menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Jungkook dan mengusap-usapkan hidungnya ke hidung Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menikmati setiap sentuhan hidung Taehyung di hidungnya.

Tubuhku terasa lemas.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung.

BIBIR MEREKA PUN BERSENTUHAN.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, Taehyung memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Bibirnya mulai melumat bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook juga tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kepala mereka mulai miring ke kanan dan ke kiri, asik saling melumat lidah masing-masing.

Mereka lupa bahwa mereka tengah berada di tengah taman bermain.

Mereka lupa, bahwa aku memperhatikan mereka dari sini.

Ciuman dan lumatan itu terlihat semakin intens.

Tangan Jungkook mencengkram erat kaos yang dikenakan Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung juga mencengkram erat pinggang Jungkook.

Dadaku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sesak.

Aku menunduk. Tidak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tanpa ada gerimis atau mendung yang menandakan akan turun hujan.

Sama seperti air mataku, yang tiba-tiba saja menetes dengan deras, padahal otakku sudah berteriak sejak tadi, " _JANGAN MENANGIS!_ "

Aku melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai berlarian menuju ke arahku.

Untung saja hujan deras, jadi mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa yang membasahi wajahku ini adalah air hujan yang tercampur air mataku.

"Jimin ah! Ayo berteduh!" teriak Taehyung.

Tangan kanan Taehyung memegang erat tangan Jungkook, sementara tangan kirinya menarik tangan kananku, membuatku berdiri dan ikut berlarian bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook menuju ke sebuah tenda di ujung sana.

Kami pun berteduh.

"Kok tiba-tiba ujan turun deras ya? Padahal tadi cerah loh, ga mendung sama sekali." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi kesal.

Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Hujan kan bisa turun kapan aja, sayang. Ga harus mendung dulu."

"Iya sih.." jawab Jungkook.

KAYAK AIR MATA ADEK, BANG. BISA NETES KAPAN AJA TIAP ADEK SEDIH LIAT ABANG SAMA SI GIGI KELINCI.

"Lu kenapa ga lari duluan tadi, Chim?" tanya Taehyung.

"Keasikan ngeliatin lu berdua tarung lidah." celetukku dengan nada sejadinya.

"Eh sial! Lu ngeliatin gw sama Jungkook barusan?" Taehyung terbelalak menatapku.

Aku, dengan polosnya, menganggukan kepalaku. "Lumayan, tontonan gratis."

"Ahhhhh~ Aku kan jadi malu, sunbae~~~~" sahut Jungkook sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

PINGIN NABOK, BOLEH GA? GA YA? YAUDAH DEH, GA JADI NABOK. HMMMM...

"Ahahahahaha..." Selain tertawa, ekspresi apa lagi yang bisa kutampilkan di tengah suasana begini.

"Makanya, cari pacar sana lu. Biar bisa bikin adegan sendiri." ledek Taehyung.

"Nunggu Mingyu nembak gw aja dah." celetukku, tanpa berpikir.

Aku lupa! Kalau Mingyu juga ada di drama ini! Sebagai tetangga Taehyung dan sekaligus teman dekat Jungkook!

"Ohhhhh! Jadi sunbae naksir si item manis Mingyu?" sahut Jungkook. "Aku kan temen deketnya. Mau aku bantuin ga, sunbae?"

BANTUIN APAAN, KELINCI? LU PUTUS SAMA TAEHYUNG, TERUS TAEHYUNG BUAT GW, ITU BARU NGEBANTU NAMANYA.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh.. Jadi ternyata yang lu taksir itu tetangga gw? Bilang dong!" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk pundakku.

ABANG TAU GA? ABANG NYEBELIN TAU!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuma butuh waktu dua hari.

Dua hari.

Dan gosip itu langsung menyebar ke seisi sekolah.

"Jadi lu naksir Mingyu toh, Jim? Gw kira awalnya lu naksir Taehyung!" sahut Seolhyun.

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelasku, gosip itu sudah booming di kelasku rupanya.

Taehyung ternyata tidak bisa tutup mulut, hmmmmm...

"Lu bakal jadi saingan gw kalo gitu, Jim. Lu kan tahu, gw udeh ngincer Mingyu dari awal dia masuk sekolah ini!" gerutu Sojung.

"Selera Jimin adek-adek manis toh? Hahahahaha!" Jonghyun, si JR nya NU'EST, asik menertawaiku.

Namjoo, si kembar Kwangmin dan Youngmin, serta Sungjae ikut-ikutan menertawaiku.

"Nunggu ditembak Mingyu? Udah ngode belom lu?" sahut Sungjae. "Kalo ga dikodein, ntar dianya ga peka loh."

Cih.

MANA ABANG GANTENG YANG MULUTNYA EMBER ITU? MANA?

"Taehyung mana? Dia yang mulai ngegosipin ini kan?" sahutku.

"Taehyung? Tadi sih gw liat lagi sama Jungkook di perpus. Bertiga sama Mingyu tepatnya." sahut Jiwon.

"NGAPAIN MEREKA SAMA MINGYU?" teriakku, refleks.

"Mau bantuin lu kali, Chim." sahut Changhyun.

MATI AJA DAH KALO GINI.

KOK JALAN CERITANYA JADI MAKIN ABSURD GINI COBA?

Aku segera berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Dan setibanya di perpustakaan, aku berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Pagi, Jimin sunbae.." sahut MIngyu sambil tersenyum.

MATI DAH ADEK DIGINIIN.

Dan langsung saja semua siswa dan siswi yang ada disekitar kami berteriak.

"Ciyeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Prikitiuw!"

"Ahayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Ciye, Jimin sunbae dinotis Mingyu!"

"Uhuuuuuuuuuy~"

Mingyu menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Ekspresinya seperti agak bingung dan malu-malu.

"Tembak aja, Gyu! Tembak!" teriak Yugyeom.

Dan aku bisa melihat, Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah berdiri di belakang Mingyu sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka ke arahku.

Apa maksud mereka?

JANGAN BILANG MINGYU TERNYATA NAKSIR JIMIN?

KENAPA PLOT TWIST GINI SIH MAK?

Mingyu maju dua langkah mendekat ke arahku.

MATI DAH GW.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** **Note: Cuma mau ngasihtau aja, next chapter end ya :) Selamat menunggu last chapternya! /deep bows/****

* * *

 ** **reply for review:****

 ** **ichikawa haru : haru-man/? apa kabar? :) here lanjutannya ya :)  
****

 ** **HanaChanOke : wkwkw alhamdulillah kalo hana suka :) here lanjutannya, minggu depan end ya XD  
****


	5. CH5: TAMAT JUGA AKHIRNYA

**Title: TERJEBAK DALAM TUBUH PARK JIMIN**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook - VKook VMin FF**

 **Lenght: Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : TAMAT JUGA AKHIRNYA**

 **.**

Aku segera berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Dan setibanya di perpustakaan, aku berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Pagi, Jimin sunbae.." sahut MIngyu sambil tersenyum.

MATI DAH ADEK DIGINIIN.

Dan langsung saja semua siswa dan siswi yang ada disekitar kami berteriak.

"Ciyeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Prikitiuw!"

"Ahayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Ciye, Jimin sunbae dinotis Mingyu!"

"Uhuuuuuuuuuy~"

Mingyu menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Ekspresinya seperti agak bingung dan malu-malu.

"Tembak aja, Gyu! Tembak!" teriak Yugyeom.

Dan aku bisa melihat, Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah berdiri di belakang Mingyu sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka ke arahku.

Apa maksud mereka?

JANGAN BILANG MINGYU TERNYATA NAKSIR JIMIN?

KENAPA PLOT TWIST GINI SIH MAK?

Mingyu maju dua langkah mendekat ke arahku.

MATI DAH GW.

"Jimin sunbae... Uhmmm..." Mingyu mulai terlihat agak bingung.

" _Jangan bilang dia mau nembak gw..._ " bisik hati kecilku. " _Gw tahu lu ganteng, Gyu. Lu juga bias gw! Tapi, masalahnya kali ini gw mau bantu Jimin supaya jadian sama Taehyung..._ "

Dan ide cerdas itu refleks terlintas di benakku.

"TAEHYUNG AH! AYO CEPAT, KAU DIPANGGIL KEPALA SEKOLAH!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arah Taehyung.

Suasana seketika hening.

Mingyu pun terdiam.

"Gyu, sori lain kali aja ya bahasnya. Gw sama Taehyung ada urusan penting nih. Sori ya!" sahutku sambil tersenyum canggung menatap Mingyu.

KAMU GANTENG LOH, BANG MINGYU. TAPI INI MASALAHNYA BUKAN BADAN SAYA TAPI BADAN JIMIN. DAN JIMIN CINTANYA SAMA TAEHYUNG.

Taehyung menghampiriku. "Apaan, Chim?" tanyanya.

Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari kecil. "Buru ikut gw!"

Kami pun menghilang dari keramaian itu.

Terserah mereka mau bilang apa disana.

Dan untuk Jungkook, maaf kekasihmu aku culik dulu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu gila ya, Tae?" gerutuku ketika kami sudah berada di kebun belakang sekolah.

"Katanya dipanggil kepsek. Kok malah kesini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Lu pikir dong! Ngapain kepsek manggil kita?" sahutku.

"Lah terus?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Aku menatap Taehyung. "Gw seriusan nih, Tae. Lu ngapain sih sama Jungkook ngejodoh-jodohin gw sama Mingyu gitu?"

"Lah? Kan lu bilang sendiri waktu itu. Lu nunggu ditembak Mingyu kan?" sahut Taehyung.

Aku menghela nafas.

PEKA KEK, BANG. DIKIIIIT AJA.

"Trus? Lu percaya sama ucapan gw? Lu ga liat muka gw tanpa ekspresi gitu pas ngomong? Gw asal ngomong, Tae!" sahutku.

"Lah gimana sih? Lu yang bener aja sih, Chim!" Tiba-tiba ekspresi Taehyung berubah.

Wajah tampannya itu... Menunjukkan kekesalan.

MAMPUS DAH!

"Jadi maksud lu, kemarin lu asal ngomong? Lu cuma main-main doang? Gitu?" sahut Taehyung, nadanya mulai ketus.

"Lah lu juga ngapain ditanggepin omongan gw?" sahutku. Emosiku ikut terpancing. Seketika aku lupa, aku sedang berada dalam tubuh Jimin yang sangat mencintai Taehyung.

"Oh. Jadi gitu? Omongan lu ga seharusnya gw tanggepin? Gitu mau lu?" sahut Taehyung, kali ini nadanya semakin meninggi.

NAIK NAIK KE PUNCAK GUNUNG. TINGGI TINGGI SEKALI.

"Trus lu ngapain juga sih bahas ini langsung ke Mingyu nya tanpa ngomong dulu ke gw?" sahutku.

"Mingyu udah lama naksir lu, Chim! Dia selalu curhat ke Jungkook! Makanya pas lu bilang gitu, Jungkook seneng banget! Dia pingin kalian berdua bahagia!" sahut Taehyung dengan ketusnya. "Salah? Gw sama Jungkook pingi lu bahagia, itu salah?"

ASLI, INI ALIEN GANTENG MUKANYA NYEREMIN BANGET KALO LAGI MARAH GINI.

BANG, AMPUN. ADEK TATUT...

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berkata, "Apa urusannya Jungkook ngurusin hidup gw coba? Ngapain dia ikut-ikutan sama urusan hidup gw?"

"Dia pacar gw, Chim! Dan lu sahabat gw! Apa salahnya dia bantuin temen deket dari pacarnya? Kok lu jadi ngomong gini sih kayak Jungkook orang asing aja!" Taehyung semakin terpancing emosi. "Gw tahu daridulu lu kaga bisa deket sama Jungkook! Gw ga tahu alesannya tapi lu ga pernah mau denger gw ngebahas Jungkook, oke gw ngerti makanya kalo kita lagi main berdua gw kaga pernah bahas Jungkook! Tapi sekarang kalo dipikir-pikir, gw jadi pingin tahu alesannya, kenapa lu segitu ga sukanya sih sama Jungkook?"

ETDAH, GANTENG. REM DULU COBA. JANGAN BLONG GITU DONG REM NYA.

" _Karena Jimin suka sama lu daridulu, pabo!_ " Hati kecilku menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.

"Bisa ga kita udahan aja bahas ini? Gw cape." sahutku.

"Jadi, setelah gw sama Jungkook bahas ini di depan Mingyu sampe Mingyu segitunya kegirangan karena dia kira lu beneran naksir dia, lu bilang ini ga usah dibahas lagi? Terus gw sama Jungkook harus ngomong apa ke Mingyu? Lu jangan maenin perasaan orang seenaknya gitu dong!" sahut Taehyung.

Aku menatap Taehyung. Kali ini emosiku sudah hilang kendali.

"Pertama, gw ga pernah sekalipun minta lu buat ngomong ke Mingyu. Kedua, lu sama Jungkook seenaknya aja ngomong ke Mingyu tanpa minta persetujuan gw dulu. Terus, salahnya gw dimana? Lu berdua yang nyalain api, ya lu berdua lah yang mikirin gimana caranya supaya apinya padam! Kenapa jadi gw yang harus madamin apinya?" sahutku.

"Lu kenapa jadi ngeselin gini sih, Chim? Ini bukan Jimin yang gw kenal. Serius." sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Terserah, Tae. Gw cape." sahutku sambil berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

Kembali ke kelas? NO WAY!

Mana bisa aku melanjutkan belajar dengan duduk bersebelahan bersama orang yang baru saja adu mulut denganku?

Aku memilih keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kabur. Bolos.

Aku berlari ke danau yang berada di tengah sawah, sekitar lima belas menit kalau ditempuh berjalan kaki dari sekolah.

Dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku tahu tubuhku ini tubuh Jimin, tapi melihat Taehyung membentakku seperti itu, jujur saja dadaku terasa sakit.

Sakitnya seperti ketika bias yang begitu kau idolakan membentakmu di depan semua fans lainnya.

Aku duduk, meringkuk di tepi danau itu.

Air mataku mulai mengalir deras, lebh deras dari ketika aku melihat adegan live Taehyung dan Jungkook berciuman.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

Sangat lelah.

Aku tiba-tiba ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

Rasanya, aku ingin kembali saja ke duniaku.

Terserah Jimin mau terus diam membisu akan perasaannya terhadap Taehyung atau bagaimana. Terserah Taehyung mau terus berkencan dengan Jungkook atau tidak.

Aku lelah.

Aku ingin pulang.

Aku ingin jadi penonton saja!

Biarkan PDnim yang mengatur jalan cerita drama ini!

Aku lelah!

Aku terus menangis sejadi-jadinya di tepi danau itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum jam pulang sekolah, aku berjalan menuju rumahku.

Melewati sawah-sawah di kanan dan kiriku.

Aigoo...

Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kulakukan disini?

Terjebak dalam tubuh Park Jimin.

Berusaha mati-matian membuat cinta Jimin tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun.. Apa yang terjadi akhirnya?

Semua justru semakin berantakan.

Bukannya membuat Taehyung menjadi kekasih Jimin, aku justru membuat Taehyung menjauhi Jimin!

Arggghhhh!

Fans macam apa aku ini?

Pabo!

Aku terus memukuli kepalaku sambil terus merutuki semua kebodohanku.

Sesampainya di rumah, eomma bertanya kenapa aku pulang awal, dimana tasku, mengapa mataku bengkak.

Aku mendiamkannya dan langsung mengunci diriku di dalam kamar.

Aku duduk di meja belajar dan kembali menangis.

Aku menatap cermin di hadapanku.

Wajah seorang Park Jimin yang dipenuhi air mata.

Igo mwoya jinjja?

Jimin oppa, mianhae... Jinjja mianhae...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Setelah menangis, aku tidak sengaja tertidur dan ketika aku terbangun ternyata sudah pukul 07.10 PM.

"Jimin ah.. Tasmu ada di kamarku tuh, nanti ambil aja ya." sahut Hoseok hyeong.

"Uh? Siapa yang nganterin tasku?" tanyaku.

"Taehyung." sahut Hoseok hyeong.

"Ahhh..." sahutku.

"Kalian berantem ya?" tanya Hoseok hyeong. "Kata ahjumma, tadi kamu pulang awal, wajahmu kayak habis menangis. Taehyung juga kusuruh masuk ga mau. Katanya langsungan aja."

"Kalian berantem? Serius, nak? Kalian udah temenan dari masih pada esde, ga pernah eomma liat sekalipun kalian berantem loh. Kalian ada apa emangnya?" tanya eomma.

Ah, Hoseok hyeong. Kau membuat suasana memanas.

"Gwenchana, eomma. Cuma ribut kecil-kecilan kok. Ga lama." sahutku. "Aku juga mau bolos sekolah sementara ya, eomma."

"Bolos? Ga bisa! Kamu kenapa sih sebenernya?" tanya eomma.

"Tumben bolos, biasa rajin banget sekolah.." tanya Hoseok hyeong.

"Bikinin surat ijin pokoknya, eomma. Ijin seminggu ini ga sekolah, bilang aja meriang ga enak badan." sahutku. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mataku lagi.

"Kayaknya masalahnya berat nih. Yaudah eomma bikinin surat buat sekolahan, biar Hoseok yang anterin besok pagi, tapi seminggu aja ya! Senin depan kamu harus masuk sekolah lagi." sahut eomma.

AKU CINTA EOMMA, MUAH!

"Gumawo, eomma..." sahutku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Uljima, imma..." sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil mengusap pelan kepalaku, menyemangatiku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah hari Kamis.

Entah apa yang terjadi di sekolah, aku tidak perduli.

Masalah Mingyu, belum lagi Taehyung yang aku yakin masih marah padaku, pelajaran yang tertinggal.

Ah, masa bodo!

Hanya satu yang kupikirkan sejak kemarin.

Bagaimana sebenarnya cara agar aku bisa kembali ke duniaku?

Aku... Mulai lelah berada disini.

Ini sudah tidak asik! Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!

Aku benci berada di posisi ini!

Aku terus mengurung diri di kamarku dan hanya keluar kamar untuk makan saja.

Boneka dugong pink pemberian Taehyung itu lah satu-satunya teman bicaraku di dalam kamar.

Hoseok hyeong dan eomma begitu mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku selalu bilang aku baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu sore tiba.

Taehyung sekalipun tidak pernah berniat menemuiku padahal aku sudah hampir seminggu menghilang dari sekolah.

Ia ternyata sebegitu marahnya padaku?

Lalu...

Apa yang harus kulakukan Senin besok? Kami kan duduk bersebelahan!

Sore itu aku mulai merasa mual terus menerus berada di kamar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian di tepi sawah dekat rumahku.

Udara sore itu sangat sejuk.

Ahhhhhhhhh...

Aku rindu Taehyung.

Aku rindu tawa dan candanya.

Aku rindu semua perhatiannya.

Aku saja rindu, apalagi Jimin yang sebenarnya?

Aku terus berjalan, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan deras turun.

Yaisshhhhhhhhh! Padahal sampai sedetik yang lalu, langitnya masih cerah!

Mana aku tidak bawa payung pula!

Dan tiba-tiba saja...

Aku tidak lagi merasakan tetesan air hujan.

Sebuah payung merah tua tiba-tiba menaungi kepalaku.

Uh?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan seketika itu juga aku terbelalak.

Kim Taehyung?

Sejak kapan ia ada di belakangku?

"Katanya lu sakit, tapi malah maen hujan begini. Mau perpanjang sakitnya biar bolosnya diperpanjang?" sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada agak dingin.

"Tae.." sahutku pelan.

"Lu udah ga mau ketemu gw lagi? Lu segitu bencinya sama gw?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bukannya lu yang ga mau ketemu gw lagi? Bukannya lu masih marah sama gw?" sahutku.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, begitu juga denganku.

Di tengah jalan yang sedang kosong sore itu, aku dan Taehyung berdiri berhadapan, di bawah naungan payung merah tua. Saling bertatapan dalam diam.

Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

"Gw... Ngerasa keilangan lu selama seminggu ini." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Aku terbelalak.

"Apa karena ini pertama kali kita berantem? Atau karena gw udah kebiasa dengerin semua kebawelan lu selama ini? Makanya begitu lu ga ada disamping gw, gw berasa ada yang kurang." sahutnya.

Aku menarik nafas.

Igo mwoya, jinjja?

Tak lupa aku menghembuskan nafasku. Biar ga mati.

"Sori kalo gw udah bikin lu kesel, Tae.." Akhirnya, permintaan maaf itu kuucapkan juga.

"Gw juga sori. Udah bertindak gegabah tanpa nanya pendapat lu dulu. Setelah gw pikir, bener semua ucapan lu. Lu ga pernah minta dijodohin sama Mingyu. Gw sama Jungkook ga pernah minta ijin lu dulu sebelum kita bahas ini ke Mingyu. Semua emang salah gw sama Jungkook." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Terus, yang lu suka sebenernya siapa sih? Kok bisa-bisanya lu nyebut nama Mingyu tanpa mikir?" tanya Taehyung. "Masa beneran sih ga ada yang lu suka selama ini?"

Aku berpikir, hanya inilah moment paling tepat.

Makanya, aku memutuskan nekat.

Maaf, Park Jimin. Aku tidak bisa bersabar menunggu waktu yang lebih tepat dari ini.

"Neo..." sahutku.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatapku.

"Kim Taehyung." sahutku.

"Iya, ini gw. Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos.

AH, ABANG. GANTENG-GANTENG KOK LEMOT.

"Kan tadi lu nanya, pabo ya! Ya gw jawab." sahutku.

"Hah? Hah? Apaan, Chim?" Wajahnya semakin kebingungan.

HAELAH, BANG. DUH, GEMES DEH ADEK JADINYA. PINGN LUMAT ITU BIBIR ABANG.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Tadi kan lu tanya, yang gw suka siapa?" sahutku.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Terus?"

"Ya gw jawab makanya barusan." sahutku.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

GGL. GANTENG GANTENG LEMOT.

"KIM..." sahutku dengan nada agak keras. "TAE... HYUNG..."

"Gw dong." sahutnya singkat dengan ekspresi datar.

Tiga detik kemudian.

"HAH? GW? KOK GW? KOK NAMA GW YANG LU SEBUT?" Spontan, ekspresi Taehyung kalang kabut.

ADEK NGAKAK DOSA GA YA, BANG?

"Gw udah suka lu dari lama, pabo! Lu nya aja kaga pernah peka. Malah jadian pula sama Jungkook. Aigoo..." Akhirnya aku mencetuskan semua yang terpendam di hati Jimin selama ini.

"Se... Seriusan? Sejak... Kapan, Chim?" tanya Taehyung.

SEJAK JIN TERLAHIR KE DUNIA DENGAN NAMA KIM SEOKJIN.

"Udah lama pastinya. Dari jauh sebelum lu sama Jungkook jadian." sahutku.

"Makanya, lu ga suka tiap gw negebahas Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung. "Jadi... Gara-gara itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa lu ga bilang sama gw?" tanya Taehyung.

DUH. GEMES.

"Pertama... Gw ga berani, takut lu tolak trus kita jauhan. Kedua... Lu tiba-tiba cerita jadian sama Jungkook, masa gw mau bilang putusin gih jadian aja sama gw gitu?" sahutku.

Taehyung menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Makanya gw kesel pas lu tiba-tiba mau ngejodohin gw sama Mingyu. Lah gw sukanya sama lu, masa lu nyuruh gw jadian sama tetangga lu?" sahutku.

"Astaga! Serius, Chim. Sori. Gw ga ngerti sama sekali. Sori..." Wajah Taehyung terlihat semakin merasa bersalah.

MAKANYA, BELAJAR PEKA, BANG.

Hujan mulai reda.

Kami sama-sama terdiam kembali.

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Gw sama Jungkook udah putus." sahutnya tiba-tiba.

UHUK! PINGIN BATUK RASANYA.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Kapan?" sahutku dengan terbelalak.

"Abis ribut sama lu itu, mood gw uring-uringan. Gw berasa kesel gimana gitu ga ngeliat lu sehari aja. Akhirnya Jungkook protes, katanya gw lebih mikirin lu daripada dia. Pas gw bilang wajar karena kita udah temenan lama, dia malah ngambek, katanya gw ga tulus cinta sama dianya." sahut Taehyung.

AJU NAIS~

"Kamis kemaren akhirnya kita udahan. Gw disuruh milih lu apa dia. Ya kali gw milih dia trus harus ngebuang lu yang udah jadi sahabat gw dari esde." sahut Taehyung lagi.

WAH, ABANG JIWA PERSAHABATANNYA SEKOKOH SEMEN PADANG.

Taehyung kembali menatapku. "Tapi.. Sejauh ini gw belom kepikiran bakal jadian sama lu, Chim..."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Gw juga ga minta lu jadian sama gw kali. Gw cuma pingn lu tahu aja. Gimana perasaan gw sebenernya ke lu..."

"Jadi, lu ga ada niat jadi pacar gw gitu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ya ga gitu juga." sahutku spontan. "Mak.. Maksudnya.. Ya ga harus langsung jadian juga kitanya gitu..."

Taehyung terdiam dan terus menatapku.

"Ya gitu deh pokoknya!" sahutku dengan ekspresi salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung melepaskan payung itu dan memeluk erat tubuhku. "Intinya, gw bener-bener ngerasa keilangan lu banget selama seminggu ini, imma...Kasih gw waktu ya buat mikir lebih jernih... Kalo ternyata ini emang cinta, gw bakalan nembak lu..."

Aku tersenyum, sangat manis, sambil membalas pelukan Taehyung.

AKHIRNYA GW BISA MELUK BIAS!

EH, SALAH.

AKHIRNYA... GW BISA BIKIN CINTA JIMIN GA TERPENDAM GITU AJA!

Dan ketika tengah asik memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung, tiba-tiba sebuah petir besar bergemuruh.

DUAR!

Dan hanya dalam sekejap mata, aku kembali ke ruangan yang tidak asing.

Televisi di hadapanku... Menampilkan adegan Taehyung tengah memeluk Jimin.

IGO MWOYA?

Aku melihat tubuhku, dan itu memang tubuhku!

Aku menoleh ke lemari pajangan tempat eomma memajang koleksi tupperwarenya. Dan wajahku yang terpantul disana.

Aku... Sudah kembali?

Aku menatap layar televisi.

Iklan indomie seleraku.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

Eomma tiba-tiba lewat di depanku. "Belum selesai filmnya? Sudah dua jam belum habis juga?"

"Hah? Dua jam?" tanyaku.

"Daritadi kamu anteng banget nonton itu film. Udah dua jam kamu asik nonton sampe eomma tanya ga kamu jawab." sahut eomma.

Jadi, hampir sebulan yang ku alami di dunia drama itu, cuma dua jam saja disini?

"Kata kamu itu drama. Film kali. Mana ada drama dua jam belum kelar?" sahut eomma.

Iya juga ya?

Aku kembali menatap layar televisi dan film itu kembali dimulai.

Terpampang tulisan di layar.

 _ **"Setahun kemudian."**_

Lalu adegan itu muncul di layar televisiku.

Taehyung dan Jimin, tengah berjalan kaki berduaan, sambil bergandengan tangan erat.

"Chimchim sayang~ Hari ini mau ngedate kemana?" tanya Taehyung.

Sayang?

SAYANG?

SAYAAAAAANG~ OPO KOWE KRUNGUUUUU~ JERITE ATIKUUUUU~

Tunggu sebentar!

Maksudnya... Satu tahun kemudian akhirnya mereka jadian gitu?

"Ke Game Centre aja yuk, Tae chagi~ Dugong pinknya butuh temen tuh. Kali aja ada dugong biru sekarang, hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

DUGONG ITU!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jadi... Aku berhasil membuat mereka jadian?

Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aku berteriak kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat di atas sofa, membuat eomma berteriak menyuruhku turun dari sana. Maklum, sofa mahal, baru beli dua bulan yang lalu, dan masih ada cicilan kredit hingga sepuluh bulan yang akan datang.

Akhirnya...

Aku berhasil membuat mereka jadian, dan aku pun kembali ke duniaku.

Aku tersenyum.

Semua yang ku alami selama berada dalam tubuh Park Jimin itu benar-benar tidak akan pernah kulupakan! Jinjja!

Terutama... Saat aku melihat tubuh Jimin tanpa busana setiap kali aku mandi selama aku berada dalam tubuhnya, hehehehehehe...

OPS!

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: FF yang sangat tidak jelas dan non-EYD ini pun akhirnya tamtlah sudah :)**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mau bersedia menyempatkan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca FF unfaedah ini /deep bows/**

 **Semoga kalian bisa merasakan sensasinya, bermimpi gitu sekali-kali jadi Jimin :)**

 **See u all in my other ff :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : alhamdulillah klo km berasa ada disana :) end nih ya :)  
**

 **HanaChanOke : plot twist bgt ya? wkwkw XD mingyu aduh mingyu/? XD ada hoseok hyeong kan disini, seiprit doang/? XD here the ending semoga suka ya hana :)  
**


End file.
